Dragon's Don't Lie
by Hiddenray
Summary: Description: She was a sad lonely girl destined to bring death and misery. He was a boy who brought nothing but happiness around him. Can he change her sad fate. NatsuXKaede/Lucy. An Elfen Lied and Fairy Tail Crossover.(Discontinued, up for adoption.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hiddenray's note: Okay... don't tell anyone but, come closer...closer...**_**closer...**_**okay too close, I just wanted to say that I don't really own Fairy tail or Elfen lied... big surprise right!? Yeah... I was **_**really **_**surprised when a friend told me.**

**And on with the story...**

**(Natsu and Kaede are kids by the way...)**

_It had been over a year since his dad left him without a word. He had never met his mother, she died giving birth to him. He didn't have any brothers or sisters, and now... he was alone._

Natsu was bored, he was bored because fishing became less exciting when it turned into a chore.

"Stupid fishes... stupid dad... stupid world..." Natsu muttered as he stared at his fishing pole... it was still empty.

He was sitting in a small boat in the middle of a lake.

Natsu closed his eyes, _' I keep having these strange dreams, an island, a giant tree and people holding hands? ...sigh... why did dad leave me? He used to come back in less than a month... I feel so lonely...'_

The young boy's eyes snapped open when he heard a noise, at the shore there was a group of boys punching a helpless girl.

_'Not on my watch!' _Bending his knees, he prepared to jump into the water...

(Meanwhile)

Kaede winced as the boy punched her in the stomach, she was restrained by one of the five boys while the other four took turns punching her.

_'Why? Why are they doing this to me? What did I do to deserve this?' _The pink-haired girl though as she tried to keep her tears from falling.

"Why aren't you crying!?" One of the boys shouted at her as he punched her face. "Normal girls cry! You're just a freak! A freak with horns on her head!" He hit her again, and again, until her nose started bleeding.

Kaede rubbed the blood off her nose and glared at the older boys. "I'll never cry for you!" She closed her eyes waiting for the next hit...

"STOP HURTING HER!" an angry voice shouted.

The boys stopped to look at the strange boy, he had pink hair, a white scarf around his neck, a black sleeves shirt and white pants.

Kaede also looked at the boy, _'Who is he, is he trying to help me? No...no one ever comes to help me...'_

The oldest boy in the group stepped in front of Natsu, he was half a foot taller than the pink head.

"Get lost kid! Can't you see we're busy!?"

Natsu glared at the boy, "I'm not leaving until you stop hurting her!"

Kaede's eyes widened, _'He's helping me! But what can he do? He's the same age as me, and they're older...'_

When the younger boy refused to move, the bully pushed Natsu, "Last chance kid..."

That was when Natsu smirked, _'No...that was your last chance!'_

Natsu swung his fist right into the older boy's stomach.

The bully looked at the fist, and laughed, "HAHAHAHAHA! Is THAT all you got shrimp!?"

Natsu's grin widened, _'waaaait for it...'_

Then his hands set in fire, burning the bully's shirt and sending him screaming into the lake.

The other boys looked at the grinning boy who still had fire in his hands, Natsu took a step...and that was all it took to scare them away, followed by the wet boy that came out of the lake.

"HE'S A MONSTER!"

Once they were alone, Kaede got on her knees, _'Oh no... he's going to kill me, I don't want to die!' _ "Please! Please don't hurt me!" She pleaded to the boy.

Natsu made the fire disappear and held his hand out to the frightened girl, "Why would I do that?" He asked with a cheerful smile.

Seeing his smile almost made Kaede smile. She took his hand and stood up, "Um, t-thank you?"

Natsu grinned, "Your welcome!" Then he noticed her horns, "WOAH! Are those cat ears!?"

Kaede covered the horns with her hands, "No! They're horns!"

Natsu got confused, "So, are they cat ears or horns? Oh! Maybe they're CAT-HORNS!"

Kaede was getting irritated, _'I knew it... he's just here to make fun of me, just like everybody...' _

Kaede turned around, " I bet you think they're ugly dont'ya ?"

Natsu walked in front of her and looked her in the eyes, "I think they're cute... like cat ears."

Hearing someone call her horns cute made her blush, "W-well ... they're horns, and uh, thanks."

Natsu's eyes widened remembering something, "Oh! I almost forgot!" He grabbed her shoulders, "You're hurt! I'll take you to a hospital!"

"No! I'm fine..." Kaede tried to reason with the boy, after finally convincing him that it wasn't as bad as it looked he reluctantly let her go.

"Okay...if you say so..."

Kaede looked at the boat in the lake, _'Its his boat, he stopped what he was doing just to help me...'_

"Natsu."

"What?" Kaede asked.

"My name's Natsu! What's yours?" Natsu asked with a bright smile.

_'Why does he keep smiling?' _"My name is Kaede..."

Noticing that she was staring at his boat gave him an idea, "Hey, do you want to help me catch some fish?"

Getting her chance to repay him for his help, she nodded her head.

Natsu turned to the lake, "Okay then, I'll go get the boat! You wait here!" Saying this, he jumped into the water and started swimming to the boat.

Kaede watched as the boy rowed the boat closer to the shore. _'Why is he being so nice to me? He's the nicest person I've ever met...'_

"Hey! Kaede, jump on already!"

Kaede blinked seeing a hand in front of her face.

"Come on, grab my hand and get on, the fish won't wait all day you know!" He had his hand stretched out, offering his help.

With a blush, she grabbed his hand and got on the small boat.

(A few hours later)

The sun was now setting, and it was getting dark.

Natsu rowed the boat closer to the shore, "You're awesome at catching fish!" She got off the boat and smiled at him, "Thank you for being nice to me Natsu..."

Rubbing the back of his head, he saw that it was getting dark really fast, "Yeah...I had fun too...you know, I could drop you off at your place if you want?" He offered.

Kaede had a sad smile on her face, "No, I can get back to the orphanage myself, you were really nice... I'll always remember you."

Natsu got confused, "Why? We'll see each other again tomorrow won't we?"

"W-we will?" Her voice wavering.

"Of course! We're friends now!" Natsu waved as he rowed to the other end of the lake, "Remember! Same place, same time tomorrow!"

Kaede waved back to the boy, _'...my friend.'_

_chapter end_

**Aaaaaaand that's a rap! Great Job reading everybody! I hope to bring a chapter two very soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Dragons don't lie chapter 2_**

**_Hiddenray's Note: Thank you for reading the first chapter._**

**_On with the story!..._**

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Natsu was cooking breakfast for himself, at the same time wondering about the dream he had.

_'I saw something black and blue, flying in the sky. It opened its mouth, and everything turned white and nothing.'_

Finally noticing that his eggs were burning, Natsu turned off the gas.

_'I wonder if these dreams mean something, I always see people, but I never see their faces ... and I feel like I know them.'_

Dumping his breakfast on a plate and carrying it to his balcony, Natsu looked at the sea.

_'There was a sea in my dream too...'_

While staring at the sea as he ate his breakfast, he remembered something.

_'Oh! I had to visit dad's island and get my weeks supply of fruits... but, what about Kaede...'_

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Meanwhile, Kaede was sitting on a large rock near the lake, she was staring at the large house, high up on the cliff which was right next to the sea.

_'I bet that's where he lives...'_

Her gaze turned towards the boat at the other side of the lake, It was chained next to a tree.

_'He said we were friends... I really want to be his friend, he was really nice yesterday too-'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when a hand grabbed her shoulder. Expecting a hit from her bullies, she covers her face.

"P-please just leave me alone... I don't want to be hurt anymore..."

Two hands cover her own and pulled them away from her face. She looks up and see's someone's shadow because she was facing to the sun.

"Hey..." - a familiar voice calls out to her. - "I would never hurt you Kaede..."

Her vision readjusts and she see's the cheerful face of Natsu. - "Plus, you shouldn't cover your pretty face..."

That did it, now she was blushing, both from embarrassment and because he called her pretty.

After muttering a string of apologies to her friend, Kaede stood up and looked the other way. - " So...what do we do today?" - she tried asking in an uninterested voice.

Not expecting her to act like she didn't just beg for his forgiveness no less than twenty seconds ago, Natsu shook his head. - "Listen Kaede, I forgot that I had to go somewhere today and I probably won't be back until the day after tomorrow so..."

It took Kaede a moment to register what he was saying, then looked down to hide her disappointment. - _'I knew it... I guess he didn't really want to spend time with someone like me...'_

Natsu noticed her change in mood, - " Hey!" He grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "You ARE coming with me right?"

She blinked. - _'He was asking me if I wanted to come with him...'_

Without a moment to loose she opened her mouth, - "YES! Take me with you!" - she further emphasized by grabbing his shoulder.

Seeing her enthusiasm made Natsu grin. - "But, Kaede, aren't you gonna go home and ask permission first?"

"They don't actually care what happens to me, so it's fine." - she started pulling on his arm to make him move.

"But, I'm pretty sure your parents would be worried if you didn't come home for dinner..."

_'Parents...'_

Kaede stopped pulling his arm, - "I...I don't have parents Natsu." - her eyes started watering, tears threatening to fall. - "They probably abandoned me... because I look like a monster..."

Natsu didn't need to think twice about giving her a hug and rubbing her back, - "Don't say that Kaede... your parents loved you very much, and you look nothing like a monster." - he loosened his hug to look into her eyes, - "anyone who calls you a monster is probably blind, because all I see is a beautiful girl... with cute cat ears on her head."

That made Kaede smile, - "...They're horns..."

When Natsu stopped rubbing her back, Kaede realized, - "Our bodies are so close..." - her eyes widened when she also realized that she said that out loud.

Not really understanding the concept of personal space, Natsu kept his arms around her, all the while smiling, then noticing her reddening face.

When Natsu started bringing his face closer to hers, Kaede's mind went to overdrive, - _'Oh my! Is he trying to- trying to...KISS ME!? NO! I'm not ready yet... but, maybe I should let him... NO! What am I saying!? But he feels so nice with his arms around me... maybe just a little peck.'_

She closed her eyes and then...

"Why did you close your eyes?"

Kaede opened her eyes and noticed his forehead touching hers.

"Kaede...you look red, are you sick?"

Untangling herself from him for some personal space, she crossed her arms, - "I'm perfectly fine Natsu, now will you tell me where we're going? The suspense is killing me!"

Natsu rubbed the back of his head, - "Well, we're going to a private island... Tenro Island."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

_**Aaaaand CUT! OK, that was good. It's a rap people!**_

_** Thanks for reading, I'll bring chapter 3 to you A. S. A. P.**_

_**Sorry for a short chapter, I didn't really have any ideas**_.


End file.
